


Change the Game

by bonkers_and_knick_knack



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, August (OC) - Freeform, Canon Era, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Ming (OC) - Freeform, Minor Relationships, Mordred gets a friend, Morgana is sleep-deprived, Slow Burn, Sucky Summary, i don't know what to tag, literally chaos, slightly not sucky fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkers_and_knick_knack/pseuds/bonkers_and_knick_knack
Summary: What if you had the chance to travel into your favourite show and rewrite the rules?(aka two Merlin fans are sucked into the show with all the knowledge and chaos reigns)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up folks this is gonna be a very long and (hopefully) fun ride! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos and comment any feelings, feedback or rants about this fic's grammar. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context the bit at the start is from the Drawing of the Dark S5 Ep 11 :)

_ “It was me. I was the one who took the herbs to the druid girl.”  _

_ Mordred’s voice cracked with suppressed emotion as he bent impossibly lower into his kneel. His hands were clasped together in prayer, white knuckled and trembling. _

_ “Arthur I am asking you to please reconsider your sentence. Kara is a good person, she means no harm. She is not to blame --,” _

Ming angrily punched her finger onto the space bar of the laptop and leapt to her feet, shaking her fist at Mordred’s frozen face.

“ _ NOT TO BLAME? NOT TO BLAME?! _ She threw a knife at Arthur, your  _ king,  _ your  _ friend _ \--,” 

August swiftly shifted the laptop away as Ming attempted to flip it off the table. Ever since the 2nd last rewatch, Ming had gained some perverse pleasure in watching the poor thing getting steadily destroyed and her hardy battle-axe of a Toshiba had the scars to prove it. 

Turning her attention from the laptop to her friend, Ming threw her hands up in outrage, her thick black fringe bobbing passionately as she shook her head from side to side. 

“Mordred deserves so much more than  _ Kara _ .” She spat out the girl’s name like a curse.

He needs someone who truly understands his situation, who appreciates him for who he is y’know?”

August raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Oh, and you can do that?”

Ming reddened

“Don’t give me the Gaius eyebrow Auggie! For one, it’s a patented expression and you are breaching his copyright, and second, you have to admit that Mordred-- ,”

“Ming,” August sighed, cutting her off before she could start on Mordred’s ‘dreamy eyes’ again. “We’ve been through this. To be honest, Kara is right. Camelot is still stuck in an archaic rut and despite all talk of Arthur’s ‘goodness’, magic users are still discriminated against. People like her can never truly be free or appreciated for their true identities. Look at Merlin! Arthur trusts him with his life, yet if Merlin revealed his magic to him he would be executed. You want to talk about Mordred, don’t you remember what he said about how magic users go unmarked in death as in life?”

Ming pouted dramatically, burrowing deeper into the couch. “Yea I know. But it doesn’t matter what we say, what our opinions are. At the end of the day, Kara dies. Arthur dies. Mordred dies. Everyone dies. I just wish we could--,”

“Just take a little stroll into the TV show and change the future?” August finished. She rolled her eyes behind her raised mug of tea, “I bid you good luck with that my lady,” she said mockingly.

“As you should,” Ming said haughtily, puffing out her chest and drawing herself to her full height, which was admittedly not very impressive.

August snorted into her tea.

When she looked up, Ming was deep in thought. She stared unblinkingly at the fabric of the couch for a few seconds, her gaze cloudy and unfocused before she spoke up, quietly.

“But seriously Auggie. Imagine being in a world made of everything you love, everyone that you love. A world where you can be anyone, or... be no-one. True freedom.”

A deep ache blossomed in August’s chest at the words but she tamped it down. She schooled her expression into one of casual lightness, with the tightness in her chest.

“There’s no point hoping for the impossible Ming. And anyway, it’s just a show.” 

She grabbed her friend’s hand and Ming shuffled around to look at her, brow still furrowed in thought. Her expression, disoriented and lost, was a signal that she was retreating into her shell, and a quiet Ming was never a good Ming.

August gave her hand a gentle squeeze, before dragging the laptop back 

“Come on! let’s finish the episode. Don’t you want to see Kara die?” she added in a sing-song voice.

Ming’s mouth twitched upwards, the light returning to her eyes.

“Don’t say that, the neighbours will think I’m some kind of sociopathic murderess.”

“Well...”

Suddenly, a low sibilant hiss issued from the laptop and the screen flickered once, twice, three times.

“Auggie?” Ming muttered. “What are the chances of spontaneous combustion as a result of Netflix binges.”

There was no reply.

“Auggie?”

She turned and was met with the long expanse of empty couch.

“Wha-”

Then she was falling and twisting, and turning inside out as time w-w-w-wobbled like jelly.

She was fire and joy and bone-deep sadness

And she was still falling.

~ 

In the White Mountains, the Disir flinched simultaneously. 

Beneath their hoods, their faces contorted in terrible pain as the golden strings of destiny that once surrounded them were clipped short by two invisible forces.

“What is this? Emrys?” rasped the eldest.

“The Goddess does not know.” muttered the middle

There was a pause, then the youngest spoke, with a voice that cut through the silence like a knife.

“Whatever they are, these are powers that will rewrite the stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... i wonder where they ended up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was me. I was the one who took the herbs to the druid girl.” 
> 
> Mordred’s voice cracked with suppressed emotion as he bent impossibly lower into his kneel. His hands were clasped together in fervent prayer, white knuckled and trembling.
> 
> “Arthur I am asking you to please reconsider your sentence. Kara is a good person, she means no harm. She is not to blame-,”
> 
> His plea was cut short as a colourful blur flickered into existence just below the ceiling and crashed into the wooden floorboards with a muted thump.
> 
> The invisible magic in the air rippled outwards with explosive force and Merlin forced his own magic down as it reared up in recognition. He glanced sidelong at Mordred, who had recoiled from the blast, eyes flickering almost unnoticeably from green to gold as he fought to control his own magic.
> 
> Oblivious to the shift, Arthur swore and unsheathed his sword, levelling it at the hunched figure on the floor, closely followed by Mordred.
> 
> At the metal scrape, the figure immediately stumbled onto its feet, eyes wild. 

“It was me. I was the one who took the herbs to the druid girl.” 

Mordred’s voice cracked with suppressed emotion as he bent impossibly lower into his kneel. His hands were clasped together in fervent prayer, white knuckled and trembling.

“Arthur I am asking you to  _ please _ reconsider your sentence. Kara is a good person, she means no harm. She is not to blame-,”

His plea was cut short as a colourful blur flickered into existence just below the ceiling and crashed into the wooden floorboards with a muted thump.

The invisible magic in the air rippled outwards with explosive force and Merlin forced his own magic down as it reared up in recognition. He glanced sidelong at Mordred, who had recoiled from the blast, eyes flickering almost unnoticeably from green to gold as he fought to control his own magic.

Oblivious to the shift, Arthur swore and unsheathed his sword, levelling it at the hunched figure on the floor, closely followed by Mordred.

At the metal scrape, the figure immediately stumbled onto its feet, eyes wild. 

From his vantage point behind Arthur, Merlin could see that it was a girl, dark-skinned, short and no older than 16 summers. Her pointed elfish face was caught between fear and awe, and she was nervously threading a short lock of ink-black hair between her fingers. Her clothes were strange to say the least, a short dark green cape that seemed to wrap around her whole torso and ripped breeches of a unique material.

Yet, despite her strange attire and unthreatening appearance, the aura of power that surrounded her, the power she had wielded to travel leagues with the ease of walking between rooms... 

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Arthur’s voice.

“Who are you? A sorcerer sent by Morgana? Some bandit with some half-baked notion of an assassination plot? You must have used magic to get into Camelot, so unless you wish to be hanged at dawn, I demand you answer me now.” 

Arthur took a threatening step forward and rested the tip of the sword under the girl’s chin.

She blinked, eyes comically widened as she opened and closed her mouth. She looked exactly like the dying trout that Merlin had seen once or twice on the chopping board of the Royal cook.

“The King has addressed you! Respond!” Mordred roared, but his gaze flickered to Merlin, his mental voice echoing crisp and clear.

_ Did you- _

_ Yes I felt it. The girl is… powerful, I’ve never experienced anything like it. _

Mordred’s voice turned inquisitive.

_ Do you know her? _

The image of Mordred thrusting a sword into Arthur’s chest rose unbidden, and the reply he sent back was brief and cold.

_ No. If anyone, I would have thought you did. _

Merlin sensed a quick twinge of hurt from Mordred, but the younger man’s mind quickly pulled away as the girl gave an awkward attempt at a curtsy, avoiding Mordred’s eyes as she cleared her throat.

“My name is Ming,” she paused and a brief smile passed over her lips “...my lord.”

Now that she had gained stock of her surroundings, she did not seem fearful, but instead excited, her whole being vibrating with cheerfulness as she examined the sword at her throat with what seemed like fascination.

Merlin narrowed his eyes in suspicion as she ran her finger down the sharp edge of the blade with child-like wonder, her brow furrowing in pain as it came away bloody. 

_ A simple fool or a blood magic practitioner? If it was the latter, her procedures were unorthodox to say the least. _

Seemingly struck speechless, Arthur pivoted to look at Merlin, who shrugged.

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly and it seemed to throw her out of her reverie. “You have not yet answered all my questions… Ming. Who sent you and what sorcery did you use to enter the castle?”

Ming smiled toothily, utterly guileless, then she opened her mouth and a long torrent of words flooded out.

“I was sent by no one but myself, your Majesty. You see, I was born in an often forgotten village in the small kingdom of Earth, a wonderful place where magic is not only permitted, but celebrated, and magic users and us normal folk coexist peacefully. You could say that the whole kingdom is very… forward thinking.”

She took a deep breath and continued. 

“As a representative of the kingdom, I was sent to spread the message that peace can be possible and made the treacherous journey to Camelot through the Valley of the Fallen Kings where I was ambushed by bandits. However, a very kind man, a sorcerer in fact, saved my life and offered to transport me to my location. And before I knew it, I was here, right at the heart of Camelot’s castle.”

She trailed off, still beaming, then, like an afterthought, tacked on a hasty “my lord”.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and Merlin readied his magic. She had not faltered once in her entire story, yet something seemed, _ dare he say _ , fishy.

“I have never heard of this Earth, nor of any kingdom reaching a peace with sorcerers. Further, why send a mere child wearing ripped breeches no less as their emissary. Who was the sorcerer that sent you here?”

Her eyes darted inconceivably quickly to Merlin and then back to Arthur.

“Well, he didn’t tell me his name, my lord, but he was an old man with long white hair and red robes. His face seemed to be permanently scrunched up in a scowl as if he had tasted a particularly sour lemon.”

Merlin froze in silent indignation and stared at the girl, who was purposefully avoiding his eyes. 

He had certainly not helped anybody in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, yet this girl knew of his alter ego. His suspicions that she had been lying were confirmed, however that still didn’t explain how she knew Emrys.

_ What are you planning... _

Dread pooled in his gut as Arthur lowered the sword and gave a curt nod to Mordred to do the same. “You are referring to the same sorcerer who attempted to heal my father Uther Pendragon. Sadly the king is now deceased, but I have a good source that tells me the sorcerer is worth trusting. If he decided to help you, you must be speaking the truth. In the spirit of hospitality, Camelot extends its hand in welcome. Whatever you have to say, we shall discuss at our round table meeting tomorrow. For now, my manservant Merlin and one of my most trusted knights Sir Mordred will guide you to a room and you will dine with us in the evening. I will send some female servants to help you prepare.” 

She opened her mouth as if to object, but caught herself at the last minute and demurred with a quiet “thank you my lord.” She bobbed into a curtsy that was just as awkward as the last.

Turning to Mordred, Arthur lowered his voice, “Kara’s situation will be delayed until this... Ming departs. She seems to have powerful allies and we would do well not to anger them. I know Kara is someone very important to you and but it is simply not an option to spare such a large threat to the kingdom. I am sorry my friend, with all my heart.”

Mordred nodded mutely, but something behind his eyes crumbled, leaving a dead sort of numbness behind. He sketched a quick bow to Arthur before guiding the girl out of the room without a backwards glance. Arthur waved mockingly at Merlin as he departed, and Merlin whispered a savage ‘clotpole’ beneath his breath before following them out of the royal chambers.

-

As they snaked around the corridors to the guest wing, the girl was quiet, presumably lost in her own thoughts. Many courtiers and servants didn’t even try to disguise their curiosity at the unusual girl being led to a royal guest room by the king’s servant and a knight, some pointing at her breeches and cropped hair with blatant distaste. She did not acknowledge the servants directly, but her shoulders stiffened imperceptibly and she raised her head proudly at every whisper. I f he had not known the raw unfettered magic that buzzed around her, Merlin would have pitied her - she had a certain charm, like that of a tiny swallow.

Turning past the gold-winged tapestry to the guest quarters, Merlin pulled open the first door in the corridor and gestured for Ming to enter first. She all but ran in, and began inspecting everything, throwing open the cupboard, before being distracted by the drapes, which she ran her fingers over and sniffed once, inquisitively.

Bustling into the room, Merlin busied himself with the bed, keeping the girl in his line of sight even as he dusted off the pillow and adjusted the headboard lamp, fingers fumbling.  For a moment, the only sound in the room was the squeaking of lamp, then, Mordred spoke. 

“I trust everything is to your satisfaction Ming. I must meet with the other knights, so I shall leave you in the capable hands of Merlin.” His voice was monotone as he gave a brief perfunctory nod before stalking out of the room, boots near-silent against the floorboards.

He only made it halfway out the door before Ming piped up from her place by the window.

“Please… you must stay, I need to tell you both something. ”

Merlin looked up from where he was arranging the sheets, hands stilling as Mordred paused and turned sharply on his heel. Grey-green eyes flashing with irritation, he composed his features into a bland smile as he replied.

“I am but a simple knight and Merlin is no less than a serving boy. Anything you have to say of importance should be addressed to the king himself. ”

Dismissal coated his words and he turned to leave once more, however, the girl spoke again, this time her voice crackling with heated fury and a note of desperation.

“I don’t think you understand what I am saying. I’m not asking. I  _ need _ you both to stay.”

Mordred rolled his eyes in clear and obvious exasperation and at that, something inside the girl snapped. 

Her fists clenched at her sides, eyes flashing a vibrant gold, and suddenly, Mordred was unceremoniously yanked back into the room by his collar, the door slamming shut and the deadbolt sliding into place with an ominous clank.

The dread that had been coiling in Merlin’s veins exploded, and he turned to face the girl, his magic curling eagerly around his fingers.

“Oh shit.” 

The girl gawked at her hands, her voice ringing hysterically.

“Shitty shit shit  _ shit. _ I have magic. Oh my lordy lord, August if you could see me now.”

Mordred drew his sword, and the metallic whisper echoed through the room. 

The girl looked up at the sound and her expression immediately transformed from elation to hard determination. She lifted her hands in a gesture of peace.

“Please, I know I am probably the last person you’d want to trust right now, but I’m begging you to just listen to what I have to say. Then you can run me through or quarter or decapitate me, I honestly don’t even mind.”

She made a choked sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

“Please, just listen...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooOO 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and don't forget leave kudos! Honest feedback is appreciated so just drop a comment if you liked or absolutely loathed something.
> 
> See y'all soon!


End file.
